Nighttime Introductions
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna makes a new friend late in the night. Luna/Padma. Slash. AU.


_A/N: Luna makes a new friend late in the night. Luna/Padma. AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition!: **Round 1 - Padma/Luna_

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>The common room was empty as it usually was by 10 pm. Ravenclaws were not known to stay up late. Luna just didn't understand the others. This was the best time of day: the bright moon, the twinkling stars and the cool night air. She loved to stay down here until midnight just sitting by the window, enjoying the view of the illuminated Hogwarts grounds and the vast sky beyond.<p>

There was a clatter from the bottom of the girls' dorms stairs and Luna swivelled in her seat. A spilt glass of water rolled across the floor, an embarrassed girl standing above it. Luna knew just how embarrassing it was to walk into a room with people staring. Luna smiled invitingly towards the girl as she cautiously stepped over the puddle and towards her.

"I didn't think anyone would be up now," the girl said, taking a seat across from Luna.

Luna looked at her strangely. No one really spoke to her unless necessary. She was somewhat... odd they said. She never felt odd, she felt fine but they felt differently.

Luna said quietly, "I like to sit and enjoy the night."

The girl nodded before saying, "I do that too, just usually from my dorm. My bed is near the window, so I sit there just thinking."

Luna nodded and then looked back out the window. She had seen this girl around. She was in Harry's year and had a twin that was in Harry's house, and she was talking to her! Luna couldn't believe it.

She looked at her from the corner of her eye. The Indian girl was staring out the same window as well, her eyes closed as the breeze blew across her face. Her lips were light and slightly puckered. Her cheeks were smooth, her eyelashes lightly touching them. Her long black hair was braided down back and Luna looked at it longingly. Sometimes she wished her hair was black, but other times she liked just how she was.

"I like your hair," Luna said out loud.

The girl blushed and turned towards her. She smiled before saying, "Thanks. I like yours too."

They were silent once more, before Luna asked, "Why did you come downstairs?"

Now the girl seemed shocked. She seemed to be deliberating with herself and Luna noticed how she bit her lip nervously, the skin slightly turning red even the dim light from the window.

The girl sighed before saying, "I've seen you around, Luna. And I've always wanted to talk to you but never had anything to talk to you about. You always seemed so different, so free, and I didn't know what to really say that would interest you."

Luna blinked and said, "Well, you could have asked what interested me. That would have been nice."

The girl blushed again and said quietly, "Yes, I could have." Then she said a bit louder, "But I'm glad I got to talk to you tonight. I found out we have something in common: our love of the night."

Luna nodded and said, "Yes. Well, what else do you like?"

The dark-skinned girl blushed before reaching for Luna's hand. While running her fingers over Luna's knuckles, she said, "Well, I like you. I've had a small crush on you for awhile and I just hope I haven't scared you off."

Luna just stared, trying to comprehend what the girl had just said. Here was someone who didn't think she was odd, someone who had wanted to talk to her for so long that they were scared of her. Someone liked her.

She looked into the girl's face. Her eyes were brown, made hazel by the light through the window. She was looking at Luna with such adoration but also fear of being rejected.

Luna gulped and said, "I don't even know your name."

The girl smiled. Luna hadn't run instantly and maybe it gave the girl the confidence to do what she did next. The girl leaned in close, her mouth hovering above Luna's before she whispered, "My name is Padma," before their lips met in a soft kiss.


End file.
